<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Hopfather by magisterpavus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425471">The Hopfather</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/magisterpavus/pseuds/magisterpavus'>magisterpavus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>:), Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Prohibition Era, Betrayal, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Enemies to Lovers, Italian Mafia, M/M, Major Character Injury, Peril, Sharing Body Heat, Size Difference, oh yeah also: they're bunny rabbits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:06:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/magisterpavus/pseuds/magisterpavus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Bunny Mafia is a cutthroat business to be in, but you don’t choose what warren you’re born into. </p>
<p>Shiro knows that all too well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>286</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Hopfather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my magnum opus. You're welcome.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Bunny Mafia is a cutthroat business to be in, but you don’t choose what warren you’re born into. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro knows that all too well. The Galra are a vicious bunch of rabbits, armed to the teeth, sometimes literally – Sendak, for one, has iron caps on his teeth that make for an even nastier chomp. They get creative in their viciousness. Anyone who thinks rabbits are cute and fluffy has never met the Galra. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Some factions of the Bunny Mafia are less overtly violent. Those who prefer a more genteel approach, however, like the Alteans, should not be underestimated. In each nicety and social call is a veiled threat. Any cup of berry juice could be laced with poison. Even more dangerous are those who hide in the shadows, and keep their violence in the burrows and the brush. At least the Galra are straightforward with their threats and cruelty. The Marmora prefer the underpawed approach, masters of bunny traps and hit-and-hops, and that’s why Shiro is so wary about this job.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro is always on high alert in his dealings with the Marmora. He wouldn’t trust them for all the leafy greens in the world. But this time is even more high-stakes. The Marmora claim to have some of the best carrot moonshine in all the Meadows, and Sendak believes them enough to send Shiro and three experienced soldati after them, which is to say, he believes the Marmora enough to send assassins if it so happens that they’re more interested in bloodshed than good, dishonest business. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro is skeptical. It’s the height of Prohibition, and the Galra run some of the busiest speakeasies on Daibazaal Hill. Rabbits and hares from all over the Meadows frequent their burrows and have made the Galra the wealthiest of the Three Families. What use do they have for Marmora moonshine?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But as soon as the Marmorans hop out of the tunnels and into the moonlight in the secluded forest hollow, Shiro forgets all about moonshine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their leader is a small black rabbit with a wicked gleam in his indigo eyes, and an even wickeder scar across his right cheek. His glossy black fur shines as he warily approaches Shiro and his three companions, Myzax, Letch, and Branko. The black rabbit is backed by two others, one tall, skinny, with patchy pale fur, and the other much larger, with brown fur and fluffy, pointed ears. He seems to be the one with the goods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shirogane,” the black rabbit says, his short, alert ears flicking forward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Shiro says, whiskers twitching. “And you are?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The black rabbit pauses and tilts his head. “Keith,” he offers, and nods at the wooden crate in the brown bunny’s paws. “This is Thace, and your hooch, as promised.” He eyes Shiro. “Made of the finest carrots west of the Arus River.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s see it, then,” Shiro says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith’s little pink nose wrinkles. “Don’t trust me? Fine, then.” Thace opens the crate, and sure enough, there’s two dozen hefty bottles filled with orange liqueur. Keith glowers at them. “Want to give it a taste, too, or are you quite satisfied?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can never be too sure,” Shiro says lightly, and nods to Branko. The big gray rabbit steps forward, his single remaining eye squinting in suspicion. “It’s alright, just pay them,” Shiro mutters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Branko stops short. “You</span>
  <em>
    <span> would </span>
  </em>
  <span>say that, Shirogane,” he retorts, and instead of drawing cold hard cash from his satchel, he draws a sharp blade, hefting it in his gloved paw. Everyone stills.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is this?” Shiro demands, heart sinking and tail flicking up in alarm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t play dumb,” Branko growls. “The boss knows you’re a </span>
  <em>
    <span>rat, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Shirogane. We know you’ve been trading secrets with the Marmora. Time to pay.” To Shiro’s dismay, Myzax and Letch are also advancing, thumping their hindpaws threateningly and drawing their own weapons. Letch is a skinny son of a doe, but Myzax is a solid buck and a half, and Shiro isn’t confident he can take on Myzax and Branko and win, especially when Myzax has a Tommy gun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m loyal to the Galra,” Shiro argues. “I don’t know who, but someone set me up –” But even as he says it, he knows it must be Sendak. Shiro’s been garnering too much favor with the boss, and it’s no secret that Sendak is the jealous type, and possessive of Zarkon’s attention. So the bastard would have him offed in a moonshine deal with the Marmora, and probably blame them for it. Bastard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>These bunnies are all under Sendak’s thumb. Shiro’s got no choice. He reaches for his holstered Colt –</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>– and Keith yanks him backwards as Branko leaps, buck teeth bared and knife slashing through the air where Shiro was standing. Shiro stares at Keith askance, and the black bunny shakes his head and draws not one but two switchblades, backing away slowly. “Thace, grab the moonshine,” he mutters. “Ulaz, put some distance between us, will you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gladly,” the pale bunny replies, and pulls a bottle from his jacket, then a lighter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,</span>
  <em>
    <span> celery sticks,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Branko swears, a moment before Ulaz throws the Molotov cocktail at their assailants. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hollow erupts into fiery chaos and the smell of burnt fur, and Keith hisses, “Run, Shirogane,” as Myzax fires the first shots.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro doesn’t need any further convincing. The Marmora split up without a word, Thace and Ulaz vanishing separately into the hillsides, leaving Shiro bounding after Keith. He may be a tiny rabbit, but he’s quick, dodging the hail of bullets with ease, and pausing only once to whirl around and hurl one of his switchblades into the air. Branko’s cut-off scream follows, and Shiro winces.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith scoffs. “They aren’t your family anymore, Shirogane. Run faster, or you’re going to lose another paw.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro grunts, ears flicking back, and hops over a huge rock in their path. Keith is about to follow him, then squeals in pain. Shiro freezes and looks back at him. He’s holding his back left leg awkwardly, and in the moonlight Shiro can see the clean bullet wound in his haunch. Keith stares up at him from where he’s sprawled in the grass, the whites of his eyes visible and nose trembling madly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, broccolini, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Shiro sighs, and leaps back down, heaving the much smaller bunny up onto his back and scrambling back up the boulder. Keith is panting, probably in shock from the pain. “What was that you were saying about losing a paw?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Keith wheezes, clinging to him with sharp little claws. “Or I’ll bite your ear off, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro wisely does not argue, mostly because he’s running so fast he can hardly breathe, gaze scanning the hillside for any possible escape. Then he sees it – a patch of briars, behind which is an abandoned warren he used to play in as a kit. He leaps through the tall grass, weaving to and fro in an effort to throw the Galra off their backs. At least those three aren’t very fast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s no good way to get through the briar patch. “This will sting,” Shiro tells Keith, right before he dives into the thorny branches. Keith yelps, quietly, and Shiro does his best to get them out of there and into the warren as fast and painless as possible. He doesn’t stop running until they’re deep in the empty warren, at which point he slumps and lets Keith slide off, into a crumpled heap of black fur in the dust. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Peas and carrots, that was bad,” Keith grumbles, trying to lift his left leg and wincing. “They really wanted you dead, but I know you’re no rat. Not for the Marmora, anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro eyes him. “You seem awful sure of that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith huffs. “My Ma’s the Marmora boss. Krolia.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro blinks at him. “Your </span>
  <em>
    <span>mother</span>
  </em>
  <span> is the </span>
  <em>
    <span>boss. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Huh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith scowls. “You sound surprised. What, I don’t look like an underboss to you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you…” Shiro hesitates. His ears droop shyly and he shuffles away just to put some distance between them. “You look very sophisticated.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith’s ears perk up. “Sophisticated? What’s that supposed to mean, Shirogane?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re clearly good at your job,” Shiro says. “How’s your leg?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith peers down at it. “Not good, but I’ll live. Ulaz and Thace will send out search parties for us when it’s safe...I’ll survive ‘til then.” But Shiro notices he’s shaking, and as a draft howls through the empty warren, his shivering intensifies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you cold?” Shiro asks, without really meaning to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith gives him a shrewd look. “Why, you planning on warming me up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro thumps his foot nervously. “It’s the least I can do. You wouldn’t have gotten shot if not for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Correct,” Keith says primly, and curls into a little ball as best he can. “Well? I’m waiting, Shirogane.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is strictly business favors, of course,” Shiro stammers as he snuggles up next to him. Keith is so tiny that Shiro thinks he could probably cover him completely. “Eye for an eye, and all that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Keith agrees. “I still have one switchblade left, don’t forget it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would never –”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re Galra, don’t think I trust you for a second,” Keith retorts, and lays his head down on his paws, closing his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fair enough,” Shiro mumbles, unable to stop the note of misery from creeping out when he adds, “though I doubt I’m Galra anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith cracks an eye open. “They scar your face and take your paw from you, too?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro looks away, tail flicking nervously. “That was a long time ago. Did the Marmora scar </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> face?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith lifts his head, gaze fierce when he places his paw over Shiro’s and says, “Family doesn’t give each other scars.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mine did,” Shiro retorts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Emphasis on the past tense.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like the Marmora are any better,” Shiro snaps, and lays his head down, stubbornly avoiding eye contact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith makes a soft sound, a little chirp, and Shiro freezes as he cuddles closer and squeezes Shiro’s paw. “Families are tough,” he agrees, “but we’re good to each other. Our warren looks out for each other. And we reward loyalty...and kindness.” He blinks at Shiro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Saving you wasn’t a kindness,” Shiro says. “I couldn’t just leave you there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly.” Keith hums and lays back down, closing his eyes again. “Think about it, Shirogane. I could put in a good word for you...and something tells me you wouldn’t be opposed to hanging around.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, Shiro lifts his paw and wraps it around Keith’s fluffy body. The smaller bunny starts to purr, and keeps his eyes shut, but a smile tugs at his mouth. “I’ll think about it,” Shiro relents, but they both know he’s already decided where his loyalty lies. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: It's purposefully ambiguous whether or not they have opposable thumbs. Personally, I like to think they're just regular bunnies wearing suits and carrying weapons and moonshine. I don't know how they hold guns or switchblades either, but I don't think that's important. What is important is that Shiro and Keith fall passionately in love and kick Sendak right in his bunny teeth and live happily ever after (in the Bunny Mafia).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>